The Art of Seduction
by AMi-tARo
Summary: The onyx eyes swung back at her's. Teach me how to kiss, Sakura. Cupid? Naruto.  [SasuSaku]


**The Art of Seduction **

**by AMi-tArO**

"DAMN IT!"

Sasuke slammed his fist against the nearby oak tree. The fist still contacted with the tree's surface after the blow; arm left hanging with head drooped down low.

What the hell was I thinking?!

_  
_His forehead collapsed on the tree's bark.

_A spark was born in those deep blue eyes. "You know, I'll kill you if you break her heart again.."_

Smirk.

_"It wouldn't be like you if you didn't." _

His teeth tapped his bottom lip, however not quite deep enough to provoke a drop of blood.

_"What do __**you**__ know about Sakura-chan?"_

_Silence._

_"Nothing."_

_"..."_

_"You know nothing about Sakura-chan. You don't know her favorite stuff animal, her favorite color, store, what she went through during her child -"_

_Sasuke's fist twitched and hardened._

_"Her life is nothing like mines'."_

_The blue eyes glared._

_"Wrong. Just because she didn't lived through similar situations doesn't mean that she can't understand them. How do you think she felt like when you were gone, huh?"_

_"She knows them well." The blonde muttered. "She knows them well enough to at least __**relate**__to__you."_

_"... Do you have a point in this?" _

Sasuke released his fist, back straight and hands in his pocket. His eyes scanned the brilliant sky.

_"Prove it to her, bastard." _

He closed his eyes, silently enjoying the silent.

_"Prove that you at least acknowledge her." _

_Snarl._

_"Why?"_

_The blonde closed his eyes. "Everyone knows that you LOVE her. Just this once, for HER, prove it. Or..." _

_  
"Or else what, dobe?" _

_"She'll..."_

_  
The dark eyes widened. _

**&**

The wind collected loose leaf items along the way, ripe cherries being not one of them. The shade of the area dimmed as the person pulls forth an arm and snatched a cherry - its stem still rooted within the fruit itself.

Dark, beady eyes stared at the round fruit.

His eyes couldn't take hold off the captured prize.

_"You're going to have to face it one day. Falling in love with Sakura-chan. Of course, you'd probably choke on your first kiss since you don't know how to kiss."_

_Naruto's laugh rang._

_"You'd probably choked on your first one by having Sakura-chan's saliva oozing a -"_

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke retorted._

_"You've got to be prepared for it. What if she suddenly comes up to you and wants more than just an innocent tap kiss?" _

A second later, the prize was popped into his mouth.

His vocal cords produced a common sound of chewing while he slowly angled the fruit in different corners of his mouth. Tongue controlling the direction of the cherry, teeth picking at the stem all to -

He choked.

On instincts, Sasuke clutched his hands on his throat and started to force the cherry out by coughing. Hands running up and down the area, sides roughly thumped against the throat for removal. Slipping his tongue to the back of his throat, its tip touched the stem of the cherry.

With a slight jab to the cherry from the outside, the fruit spluttered out on the grass. The end of the stem poked right near the spot of where it was poked out of, however the cherry was dispersed into a range of sizes to be certified.

Sasuke scowled and plucked another cherry.

**&**

"Sasuke... kun..?"

Sasuke turned, eyes meeting jade.

Sakura blinked.

"Of all places, I would never expect you to be here." She smiled. "So, what are you doing?"

The onyx eyes suddenly widened.

He turned, head bowed, hands reached out to his throat while making strange choking noises. Out of concern, the pink haired girl reached up and clutched his sides, silently studying his facial features for a few seconds before pumping a fist onto his stomach, sending the cherry out of his mouth.

She cocked an eyebrow at the patch of grass that was about a foot away from him covered in remains of cherries and stems. Muttering a small 'thanks', Sasuke took a step forward to the bush of cherries.

"Have you forgotten how to eat properly?" She joked.

"Hn." His eyes ran through the limited selection of cherries.

Sakura smiled. "You know, it's said that tying a knot on a cherry's stem predicts how good of a kisser you are."

Plucking a random cherry from a branch, she plopped it into her mouth. The dark haired teenager eyed her as her jaw line moved up and down feverishly, eyes closed. Seconds later, the cherry poked out of her mouth onto her hand. Neat and knotted.

"Ta-da!"

Unlike his barely knotted cherries, some of them with the cherry squished into pieces, or even accidentally swallowed into his digestive system.

"Hn." He muttered.

"I haven't kissed anybody yet, though." She sighed. Sasuke's interest was caught by that statement.

"So, you've been trying to tie a knot on a cherry all this time?"

He remained silence.

"Don't worry. It took me a while to perfect it."

"Then teach me."

She stared incredulously.

The onyx eyes swung back at her's. "Teach me how to kiss, Sakura."

**&**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: That's it for now:D I'm deciding to make this a fanfic where Sasuke tries to win Sakura's heart and in every chapter, he takes on these 'tips' from Naruto. Sounds good enough? I'm sooooo going to have fun with this fanfic. MWAHAHAHAHAH!! FEAR THE EVIL AMI!! Any ideas, CONSTRUCTIVE criticsm, and such would be appreciated. (it adds to the torture-ness-ness-ness... ONE WILL ONLY UNDERSTAND THOSE -NESS -NESS -NESS IF YOU KNOW THE AMi!) Flames would go into my ball of.. BALLS!! (THEY'RE **_EXOTIC_** BALLS, DAMMIT!) Reviews keep me going btw, and (POSSIBLY) faster updates! WOOOOHOOO!!! -dances- Well, AMi here, SIGNING OUT:D :D :D  
**

**  
A/N2: I would've made this : **Naruto. The matchmaker with VERY helpful tips in winning ANY girl's heart, especially Sakura's. [SasuSaku **as the summary but I thought this line: **"Teach me how to kiss, Sakura." **would catch your attention. UHUHUHUHUHUHU I'M SO GOOOD! -pats self on the back- **


End file.
